


I protect what is mine

by Cheimay15th



Series: Steal you away verse [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Feminine Louis, M/M, Mob Boss Harry, Top Harry, mobster one direction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 04:32:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheimay15th/pseuds/Cheimay15th
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ok, so I cranked this out at like, 1 am and I really hope you like it cuz I worked really hard on it and I love it so much. It’s like my baby.<br/>So, enjoy pixies. I love you all ^^<br/>Like, reblog, send me feedback. Muah!</p><p>-Lullah<br/>This is dedicated to Olivia, my rock and the most precious angel to ever grace my life. You are the reason I keep on fighting. Love you, sweet-cheeks :*</p>
    </blockquote>





	I protect what is mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Ok, so I cranked this out at like, 1 am and I really hope you like it cuz I worked really hard on it and I love it so much. It’s like my baby.  
> So, enjoy pixies. I love you all ^^  
> Like, reblog, send me feedback. Muah!
> 
> -Lullah  
> This is dedicated to Olivia, my rock and the most precious angel to ever grace my life. You are the reason I keep on fighting. Love you, sweet-cheeks :*

“Um, Harry?”

Harry looked up and saw Louis standing in the doorway of his study, head bowed meekly and arms crossed behind his back. Harry felt a familiar heat curl low in his belly at the sight of the feminine boy he had been keeping for a week. After the initial hostility- Because Harry _had_ kidnapped him, after all- towards him in the beginning, Louis had warmed up to him, chatting with him from time to time and (Once in a while) teasing him.

“Yes, kitten?” He drawled, putting away the papers he had looking through. He sent Hunter a text asking her to take care of it for him while he took care of Louis. (‘Of course, boss.  Have fun ;)’)

“Um, well. I have a f-favour to ask of you. I mean, if you don’t mind.” Louis stuttered out, drawing circles in the plush carpeting with his toe. Harry beckoned him over and smirked to himself, because _honestly, Louis was just the cutest thing._

“Ask away, kit”

“Welllll the thing is” Louis said, plopping down unto Harry’s lap (Something he had grown accustomed to) and wrapping his arms around his neck. Harry pulled him in by his waist and nuzzled his face into his feathery caramel locs, breathing in his scent. “I need to buy new clothes”

Harry paused his ministrations and looked up at Louis with a bewildered look on his face, a bit frustrated when the boy smaller boy wouldn’t meet his eyes.

“What’s wrong with the clothes I get for you?”

“The clothes you buy me. They’re really pretty. But…I can’t wear them all the time.”

Wait. _What?!_

“Why not?” He asked quietly, literally not understanding why Louis wouldn’t want to wear the clothes he had gotten for him. The girls had done a pretty good job, getting clothes that fit his body perfectly and accentuated his curves. Clothes that made him look _pretty_. ”Do you not like them? Did the girls do a bad job with fitting or style? Should I send them to buy new stuff for you? All you have to do is give them the right orders and-“

Louis must sense his inner turmoil because he looks him in the eye and gently cradles his face. “No, no Harry, the girls did a great job. It’s just. I haven’t been out in so long and I miss shopping and Goddamnit Haz, do you know how long it’s been since I had some Starbucks? I’m having fucking macchiato withdrawal!”

Louis breathed heavily, chest heaving from his rant. He felt Harry still below him and tensed up, expecting the worst. What he did not expect was for Harry to start laughing.

“Okay, kitten. Whatever you want. Go upstairs and get ready and I’ll arrange for a car”

Louis squealed and started bouncing up and down in Harrys lap happily, only stopping when he squeezed his hips warningly. He pressed a kiss unto Harry’s nose and stood up, walking towards the door.

“But wait-“He paused and turned around, a curious look on his face. “You’re just letting me go out? You’re not scared I’m gonna find a way to run away?”

“What? Of course you’re not gonna run away Louis. I’m coming with you”

_Oh_

************

“OH MY GOD!” Dee squeaked, clapping her hands. Lynxh stood in the corner of the room, watching with a bemused smile as Louis cringed. He had definitely not been expecting the girls’ reaction to him telling them about Harrys offer.

“I don’t get it. What’s the big deal?”

“What’s the-“Dani sounded flustered, like she couldn’t believe how stupid Louis was. Which, by the way, _ouch_. ”Louis! This is the biggest deal ever! This is your chance to finally get him to fuck you!”

Louis blushed fiercely “Dani!”

Louis didn’t know how the girls found out about his crush on Harry (Lynxh tried to scare him by telling himthat they spied on him in his sleep and frequently heard him moaning Harrys name in his sleep) but ever since they did, they had been holding it against him. When he had breakfast with Harry, they would make it their personal missions to mess with him, doing everything in their power to make sure Louis ended up in Harrys lap, or dressing him up in outfits so slutty his face would be stained red with the duration of the meal and his eyes stayed down (Which is why he never saw the way Harry looked at him, eyes dark and knuckles white from gripping the table too hard.)

“She’s right though. You won’t even have to try too hard. All you’d have to do is get Harry alone with you. Go to Victoria’s secret, try on some lingerie…” Lynxh trailed of, a faraway look in her eyes.

“And then tell him that you have some trouble getting something in. He’ll walk in, and his breath will catch from the sight of you looking so very pretty all wrapped up in a little silk negligee and he’ll be so overtaken with lust that he won’t be able to stop himself from bending you over and taking you over and over again”

All the girls breathed out a sigh and Louis whimpered quietly.

“Well” Dee said cheerfully after a moment “Have fun!”

And as much as he loved his girls, he also fucking _hated_ them.

*********

“Damn”

Louis blushed and looked down at his feet as Harry raked his eyes over his petite frame. After getting [dressed](http://www.polyvore.com/30/set?id=22583996&lid=746309) (Which had taken quite a long time due to the girls insisting that he wax and take a full fucking _milk_ bath which they insisted would make his skin so soft no one would be able to resist. Psychopaths) he had walked out of the mansion, only to be greeted with the mouthwatering sight of [Harry](http://31.media.tumblr.com/9f321d16cdcdb164ed2873cd1d5d519b/tumblr_mrfawla67a1rs4pgio1_500.png) looking like the embodiment of _sex_.

“What? Did I overdo it?” He asks, wondering if maybe he should have worn flats instead of heels. He doesn’t want Harry to think that he thinks that what they’re doing is going on a date. What if Harry thinks he’s just a little whore who is ready to give out to anyone who offers him a fucking cup of coffee? What if-

He is snapped out of his inner turmoil by a warm body pressed against his back.

“You will never look anything but beautiful to me, baby” Harry whispered against his neck, causing shivers to reverberate down his spine. He whined high in his throat when he felt soft nips being pressed to his neck and a wet tongue slide up the length to soothe the sting.

“Mmmmm. Harry” He gasps out, reaching behind him to grab a handful of the taller boy’s curls.

“You have no idea what I want to do to you. How I’ve spent most of my nights thinking about how those pretty little lips of yours would feel wrapped around my thick cock. Or how your tight little hole will taste when I plunge my tongue deep into you. Do you want that kitten? Want me to eat you out? Hmm?”

Louis lets out a shuddery breath and Harry chuckles, low and gravelly pulling away with a sharp nip to his earlobe.

“Don’t worry princess; we’ll have time for that later. Or we will. If you can prove to me that you deserve it”

And then the fucking asshole just _walks away_. Louis huffs out a breath, fixing his hair before making his way to where Harry’s Rolls Royce (Louis rolls his eyes so hard he’s scared they’ll be stuck like that) is parked. He smiles at the driver when he opens the door and slips in to find…someone sitting next to him. He’s a pale boy, with quaffed hair that is dyed blonde with the roots showing very obviously. He’s dressed casually in a white shirt with the words ‘Crazy mofos’ printed across the chest in bold black letters, dark blue jeans and a pair of black supras. He’s got blue eyes and a permanent blush on his cheeks and he’s so fucking _pretty_.

“Hi! I’m Niall. What’s the craic?”

Fucking _what?_

_“_ I’m not sure what the craic is but I definitely don’t want to catch it. I’m Louis”

He must say something right because Niall opens his mouth to laugh and it’s loud and shocking and sounds like sunshine and Louis can hear a bit of the pale boys’ Irish brogue in it. Louis thinks he is beautiful.

“Hey, don’t get too attached. He’s mine”

A darker skinned boy climbs into the car opposite Niall and Louis’ breath catches in his throat because _he wants to lick him so badly_. He’s tall, with raven hair styled in a messy quaff and the sexiest stubble lining a jawline that is just fucking ridiculous. The boy motions with his hand and Niall stands up and plops himself in his lap in a way that seems practiced. The boy whispers something under his breath and Niall moans, clenching his hands in the boys’ leather jacket as he nods frantically. The boy chuckles and presses a kiss to the blonde lads’ neck before turning to Louis with a wicked grin.

“Names Zayn” Louis opens his mouth to speak to respond but Zayn cuts him off “I already know who you are, Louis. I see you’ve met my Niall. Usually, I would be snapping your neck, but to be honest, the thought of you and Niall kissing is too hot to let slip away.”

Louis splutters and is saved from responding by Harry who slips in next to him with an amused look on his face.

“Hey Zayn. Looking gorgeous as always, Nialler” He winks at him and Niall giggles, cuddling deeper into his boyfriend.

“You are a new level of charming Mr. Styles. Where’s Li-li?” He asks. Harry shoots Louis a look and Zayn nods with a shit eating grin on his face.

“Ah. Taking care of shit, I see”

“That he is Malik, that he is”

It doesn’t take a genius to figure out what they’re talking about. Whoever this Liam is, he’s already found Nathan. Louis should be upset. He really should. But to be honest, his brother kinda deserves it. Which is a super fucked up thought, but it’s the truth.

_I fucking told him_

******

So, as psycho as his girls were, Louis always found himself going along with their plans because he trusted them. They always seemed to know what they were doing, what outfit would make Harry speechless, what perfume would have his eyes turning dark and misty.

So, when, _four hours_ into the fucking trip, he hadn’t even attempted to kiss him _once_ , Louis started to get a bit frustrated.

He had done everything the girls told him to, the exact way they had told him to do it. He had tried on the tightest jeans, the shortest skirts, the highest heels. He had even called him ‘daddy’ at one point. But still, nothing. Nada. Zilch.

His breaking point had been when he had asked Harry to help him put on the silk slip in VS and he sent Niall in instead. Fucking _Niall_. The Irish boy had even shot him a sympathetic look as he shoved his clothes back on.

So he had given up. He was done.

(He made a mental note to sneak away and find a sex shop)

“Fucking shit” He muttered under his breath, struggling with the[ intricate lace dress wrapped around his body](http://www.queenparty.co.uk/854-3089-thickbox/intricately-beaded-embroidery-lace-wedding-dress.jpg). It looked absolutely gorgeous on him, framing his curves and emphasizing his golden tan. However, he did not want to wear it forever and it was being a little bitch and not coming off.

“Niall! Get in hear please. I need you to undo the buttons for me! Niall!” He called out softly, arms crossed over his abdomen. He heard footsteps behind him and breathed out a sigh of relief “Oh thank God! I swear, this dress is fucking possessed”

“But kit, it looks so good on you” A deep voice rasped out behind him. He turned around to see Harry staring at him, a wild look in his eyes.

“H-harry? Where’s Niall?”

“Told Zayn to take him to get some lunch. Wanted you all to myself. Fuck, babe, look so good”

Louis yelped as Harry spun him around roughly, pushing him up against the changing room wall. He was given a second to recover before Harry dived down and captured his lips in a consuming kiss. Louis stood on his tip-toes, tangling his fingers in the taller boys’ curls as he licked his way into his mouth in long hot strokes. Unsurprisingly, Harry kissed like he talked. Slow, sensual, driving Louis to the brink of madness. He whimpered as the green-eyed lad rolled his tongue around him like so, coaxing the moist appendage into his mouth before sucking on it like his life depended on it. He pulled away from his lips with a sharp tug, before attacking his neck like a wild animal, leaving a trail of angry red bruises in his wake. He was kissing Louis like a man possessed; pouring what seemed like eons of emotion into his pliant body. Louis absolutely loved it, the way Harry was just taking and taking and taking without even asking, dominating him in every way.  He took what he got gratefully, clawing at the larger boys back to pull him closer, wanting _moremoremo_ -

_Ow_.

“Kitten?” Harry pulled away worriedly to see Louis biting at his lower lip as if he were in pain. “Did I hurt you?”

“No. No. It’s nothing at all. I’m perfectly fine. Just keep kissing me” He tried to pull Harry in, but the Cheshire lad shook his head, steeping back and running his eyes over Louis body to check for any damage. He got frustrated when he found nothing wrong because Louis was obviously in fucking pain _why couldn’t he find anything_?

“Ow! Harry, stop, youre hurting me!”

Harry widened his eyes and looked down to see the petite boy with tears in his eyes.  He looked down to where his hands where digging into Louis’ hips and released, eyebrows knotted in confusion.

How the fuck?

“Turn around” He ordered. Louis shook his head and he growled, spinning the boy around almost viciously attacking the buttons on the back of the dress and pushing it down the boys’ body. He looked at the skin and felt the breath rush out of his lungs.

“Who-who the fuck did this to you?” He asked quietly, running his finger over the marred flesh. The wound looked fresh, but not too fresh. Like it had been done three or four weeks before.

“No one. It’s nothing Harry just forget it” Louis said, slipping his clothes back on. He gasped when he felt a strong hand wrap around his arm and spin him around.

“Don’t fuck with me kitten. I’m not a very patient person and you’re pushing youre Goddamn luck. Now be a good little bitch, and tell me who the fuck did this to you” He snarled, tightening his grip. Louis nodded, realizing he didn’t have any choice.

“It was Jay. Nathans friend.”

“Why didn’t you tell your brother? How long did it happen for? Why the fuck would he _burn_ you?”

“I did tell Nathan! He fucking encouraged it. Said it was what I deserved for being a little fairy. Said I was a useless bitch and my dad was rolling around in his grave. The first time it happened was when I turned fifteen and it just kept going on from there. He usually never left any marks but that night he was drunk and horny and he tried to-tried to rape me and I ran to Nathan and he made his boys pin me down and fucking brand me and then he made me sock all their cocks including his and I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you before so so fucking sorry I’m so stupid I just-“Harry shushed him, gathering his shaking form into his arms and holding him while he sobbed.

“No baby it’s not your fault you are so gorgeous you didn’t deserve any of it I’m going to kill him I’m going to fucking kill him”

And when Zayn and Niall got back, he handed a shivering Louis into Niall’s arms, kissing him on his head and telling him that he needed to take care of something, that he would be back for him later that night, that he was going to show him just how gorgeous he thought he was.

And Louis nodded and smiled through his tears, because Harry was real and there and he would take care of him.

He knew he would

********

“Where the fuck is he?” Harry snarled, stepping into the dark dingy room. Liam took one look at his clenched fists and handed him his [spiked knuckle-dusters](http://www.brassknucklesnation.com/v/vspfiles/photos/black-spike-brass-knuckles-2.jpg), pointing Harry in the right direction.

He had only seen Harry like this a few times, and he cringed for the poor fool who had brought _that_ upon himself.

He smirked as the sound of screams and breaking bones poured out of the room and walked away to deal with the other boys when he heard Harry tell Nathan to _stand up you fucking cunt_.

_Let it not be said that you could not harm what was Harrys and get away with it alive._


End file.
